


Picking Up Strays

by raiyuki76



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, how they meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a helping hand, to bring you to the right path





	Picking Up Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Number two of my personal drabble challenge!

He was a scrawny little thing, though tall for his age. His skin was green and his black hair unkempt. Couldn’t be more than thirteen years old, at best. 

Vandren watched as he moved between each boat, making quiet and pleading requests. The captain knew that look. He was looking for work. No one would take him though. Not a half starved kid who knew nothing about the sea. 

The kid made his way towards the next dock. He was rejected again. Vandren sighed. He has this bad habit of picking up strays. 

“Oi, kid!” He called out. “You work?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to know more about Vandren already!
> 
> Comments of any and all shades are welcome


End file.
